Heal My Wings
by HarrySavesMe
Summary: Dean wakes up from an urgent dream message sent to him by Castiel. The brothers set out to find him and don't know what to expect. Little do they know what awaits them; what torments Castiel has endured both physically and mentally.
1. Chapter 1: An Urgent Call

**Chapter 1: An Urgent Call**

"Dean…Please," echoed a desperate voice softly. It sounded like it came from afar, it sounded agonized.

"Help, "came the voice again, but it sounded even fainter, almost like he was hearing it from underwater. He opened his eyes.

The motel room was dim and he immediately began to pick up Sam's deep rhythmic breathing from the bed beside him. He sat up. _If someone was calling out, why couldn't Sam hear it? _ He thought about the voice; replaying it in his head, it was difficult to determine the voice of the owner under that agony. Then it hit him. It was Castiel. The way he said his name, Dean, had always been so distinctive. Everything Castiel said sounded impressive and mysterious, even when he spoke about him…and apparently even when he sounded tortured as well.

Dean knew immediately that it wasn't just a dream; it was a message. It all seemed so much more vivid than a dream. Castiel couldn't find Dean because of the protective marking he carved into his ribs, but something was bothering Dean. He rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes and thought hard. _Why didn't he just use his phone to call him? Was it that serious? _

Dean turned to the slumbering Sam and flicked his bedside light on. He began to dress quickly. Sam groaned in protest.

"Dude come on…" he grumbled in frustration.

"Sam, Cas is in trouble," he said not sounding the least bit tired anymore. Sam lifted his head up.

"What?" he said.

"I just got a message from him in my sleep, he's in trouble." Sam sat up.

"Did he show you where he was?" He asked.

"No," said Dean, frustration slipping into his voice. Sam got up and turned another light on.

"How are we supposed to track him?" he asked as he pulled on a shirt. Dean was lacing up his boots and his mind was racing.

"He didn't use his cell, you think it could be dead?" he asked. Sam picked up his phone and pressed a speed dial number. Dean stopped lacing and looked up at his face. Sam frowned, and then shut his phone.

"Straight to voicemail," he said as he pulled on some jeans.

"Could we track him from his phone's GPS?" asked Dean.

"My plan exactly" said Sam as he hurried to open his laptop.

About fifteen minutes after that, Sam and Dean were closing the doors to the impala. Dean backed out of the motel quickly and took off down the dimly lit road. The town Castiel's phone popped up in wasn't that far from Bobby's which was nice, but they were still hours away.

"What do you think he was up to?" Sam asked as he opened his map and flicked on a car light.

"I dunno, he didn't say much," said Dean. Castiel's anguished voice replayed in his mind. "Just my name and 'help'…he didn't sound good dude." Sam frowned and seemed a little lost in thought.

"I hope this doesn't have anything to do with Raphael…" he said darkly. "Because if it does, it's kind of over our heads" he continued. Dean glanced at him.

"We've handled big fish before," he said recalling the horrific events leading up to and after the failed apocalypse. He thought of soulless Sam…

"But this doesn't have much to do with us this time. We were vessels, we were important, you know…at the eye of the storm. This is between the angels. Cas said he was trying to sort out a civil war…" said Sam sounding serious.

"It can't be as bad as the devil," said Dean.

"I think it's hard to imagine an angel civil war…" Sam countered. "We don't have any idea what it's like."

"We've gotta help him anyway," said Dean fiercely. "He's always helped us."

"I never suggested we don't," said Sam. "But Dean, this isn't our battle. We get him and get out," said Sam heatedly. Dean considered him.

"You're right; we don't want to get tangled in it, just get Castiel back…if that's what he's up against."

"Honestly Dean, what else could hurt Cas?" said Sam. Dean thought _good point. _

A couple hours later, when it was finally light out, Dean called Bobby.

"Hello?" he said. He sounded tired.

"Hey Bobby," said Dean. "Something is up, we're driving toward you."

"What's going on?" he asked sounding concerned but still exhausted; possibly from the never-ending flow of bad news.

"Cas sent me a message in a dream, he needs help. Sam tracked his phone; he came up a couple towns away from you."

"What else did he tell you?" said Bobby.

"Not much," said Dean. "It was a very weak message, he sounded hurt." An edge of worry crept into his voice.

"I don't know much about angel healing, but I could hit the books. If you find him, you can bring him over here. I've added more protection to the house," said Bobby.

"Okay thanks Bobby, I'll keep you posted."

"Hey Dean," said Bobby suddenly. "Don't walk into a trap," he said his voice hard.

"I won't," Dean assured him and hung up. Sam was leaning drowsily against the passenger door. He perked up when Dean hung up. "So, Bobby's gonna do some research on angel injuries I guess…" said Dean. Sam rubbed his eyes and examined his map.

"Couple more towns dude" he said.

Dean had not allowed himself to think it, but for the first time during the ride, he wondered if Castiel was dead. The idea upset him more than he ever would have admitted. In times of heightened worry like this, Dean realized how much Castiel really meant to him. He was his second brother in a life where all he had was family. His insides crawled at the thought of finding him dead. So he refused to think of it, telling himself Cas was alright, he had to be. He revved the impala and drove faster.

Authors note: Welcome!

Because it's fun, and I like whimsy, I'm putting up one interesting thing about me at the end of each installment. Hopefully you'll find them interesting too. If you aren't into that kind of thing feel free to move swiftly on. Thanks!

Fact:

**Growing up in high school the last names of my three best friends turned out to be my three initials. **


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**Chapter 2: Found**

Sam squinted at the map and guided Dean to the street where, supposedly, Castiel was. When they pulled up to their destination, they were in the middle of nowhere. They were near a field with long, yellow, swaying grass and a small copse of trees. They opened the car doors and stepped out. The ground was hard packed and dry, the sun glared down mercilessly from the highest point in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and it was miserably hot. They squinted and looked around for any signs of life. They couldn't see anyone. Dean opened the Impala's trunk. Without saying anything, Sam and him selected and loaded guns then slid them in their jeans. Sam picked up Ruby's knife.

They started out across the barren field, grass crunching under their boots. They didn't see anything. Because it was mainly open, and he doubted that there were any of Raphael's followers in this abandoned field, Dean called out, "Castiel!" huskily. No one returned his call. Sam scanned the skimpy tree line and suddenly pointed.

"Look over there Dean, at the treetop" he said. The top of one of the trees in the small copse looked like it had been torn off. _Was this from an angel battle? _Dean wondered. They jogged over and pulled their weapons out. Dean picked up a faint gurgling noise before he saw what was before them. Behind a couple bushes, lying in the grass before them was Castiel. The ground around him was ripped up slightly, like he had slid into it roughly when he fell to the ground. Dean amended his earlier thought. _This was from a bad landing, not angel battle. _Castiel was huffing laboriously and his eyes were barely open. Sam spotted blood leaking from underneath his trench coat, which looked like it had seen better days. His clothes were ripped and looked dirty. He was lying on one side and was curled in on himself.

"Dean…" he got out sounding like he could barely form words.

"Cas we're here buddy," said Dean as he kneeled down and put down his gun. Sam stayed erect, holding out his gun and scanning the area around them. Dean carefully turned Castiel over and was stunned by the moan Castiel gave. He tried to think of why this was odd. "It's okay Cas, we're gonna get you out of here."

Sam slid his gun in his jeans and bent to help Dean lift Castiel up. Slowly, and with much painful protest from Castiel, they eventually stood him upright and hooked his arms over their shoulders. He couldn't hold his head up. Dean had never seen him so weakened. With a lot of effort, and sweat, Sam and Dean managed to get him to the Impala. Dean threw Sam the keys and opened the door to the backseat. Castiel was gazing around with a vacant expression, looking confused.

"I sent you a message," he told Dean weakly as Dean attempted to lower him gently into the car.

"Yeah, and message received; we came," said Dean Feeling slightly frustrated.

"How did you find me?" asked Castiel now sitting in a drooped position in the backseat of the Impala.

"The 21 century," replied Dean as he tried to get him to lie down. Castiel cringed in pain but did not fight him.

"We're going now, just hang tight," said Dean as he closed the door.

It seemed to take ages to get to Bobby's even though it was only a couple of towns over. Sam and Dean exchanged uncomfortable looks as they listened to Castiel's labored breathing. Dean had more time now to think about the strangeness of the situation. _Did angels feel pain like this? Why wasn't he healing himself? _He wanted to ask him all sorts of things, but he knew that Castiel could barely breathe, let alone talk. He would have to ask later. By the time they got to Bobby's Castiel had begun to moan. They supported him and moved to the door. Bobby let them in.

"What happened to him?" he asked as they led him in gingerly. They could see now that he had a gash in his side and on his face. He looked so weak and pale. Blood was slowly dripping from his clothes. Sam rushed to get towels.

Dean said, "We don't know, he hasn't been able to tell us anything yet." Something was bothering Dean. They had seen him much worse off than this before, wounds much more severe. He seemed fine during those times; like when he didn't flinch when Dean ran him through with a knife the first night they met. What was different now?

"It was..." said Castiel weakly before he started to crumple. Bobby caught his left arm as he swung downward and they guided him to the stairs. When they finally reached the guestroom Sam rejoined them with towels. Castiel just huffed painfully and stared at them. "It was Raphael…and his followers," he said huskily. Sam and Dean exchanged a look; so their hunch was spot on. "These wounds are from an archangel's blade…I'm foggy about the details..." he looked confused. He touched his bleeding head then stared blankly at the blood on his hand.

"Why aren't you healing yourself?" asked Dean.

"They did things to me…I don't remember," he said vaguely. Suddenly he stared down at his chest. "I feel… an emptiness…it's wrong."

"And you feel pain," said Dean. The Winchesters we're putting two and two together. Dean turned to Sam, his expression focused. "It's his grace," he said quietly.

"Do you think they took it all?" asked Sam looking horrified.

"Maybe only part of it, he contacted us right? With angel mojo. Maybe they damaged his grace. It wasn't like he fell…well," he said amending his words. "He fell alright, crashed, but when an angel truly falls it looks like a bomb went off," When angels fell, it looked like a meteor had crashed to Earth.

"They messed with his memory?" said Sam gazing over at Castiel over Dean's shoulder. He looked so lost. Bobby chimed in.

"Well, if he ain't healing, we've gotta do something to stem that bleeding," This was the most important point. "I'll get the kit," he said and left. Dean took off his jacket and approached Castiel. He looked sweaty and miserable. There was a steady stream of blood running down his left cheek.

"We're gonna patch you up okay?" he said.

"This is all wrong…I hurt…" he said blankly, like it was a fact not a complaint.

"Yeah, you seem to be feeling more human…" said Dean. _Welcome to the club, _he thought.

"My mouth is dry," stated Castiel. "It's almost painful…" He said this in a slightly detached way. It was obvious how foreign it felt to him.

"Sam, could you get him some water?" he asked.

"Sure," he said and left the room. Bobby came back in. He handed Dean a first aid kit.

"Need help?"he asked hesitantly. It was clear that he didn't want to get mixed up in this, that it wasn't his thing.

"Nah," said Dean. "I've got this. I've been patching up Sammy for years." It struck Dean suddenly how much Castiel seemed like a child in this state. Seeing a vulnerable angel didn't quite make sense in his head.

"Alright" said Bobby "I'm gonna go look for signs, make some calls. There could be more occurrences like this, angels going down; maybe any news about meteors. This could be bigger than us."

"Okay," said Dean as Bobby left. Dean frowned, wondering if this really was bigger than a hit on Castiel. He pushed it to the back of his mind, and then grimly turned back to his weakened companion.

Words from the author:

Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me. I was glad to hear from some of you. Your support drives me to work harder on this story. The next few chapters contain the drama you're probably looking for. Tomorrow another is going up. I would have posted two tonight If I wasn't so tired.

Thanks for reading! It's quite wonderful.

And oh, an unrelated comment: Have any of you ever listened to Kyle Landry? It's his piano music I listen to when I type up my chapters. An inspiration, truly. Join me in my awe: .com/user/kylelandry?blend=1&ob=5#p/u/36/K-9ochA_BYo

Fact:

**When we go on vacation my family and I like to write down the funny things we say in a book. From the most recent trip, one of my favorite ones was, "Let's roast a pig for Jesus!" **

**(Please, I mean no pun to Jesus...)**


	3. Chapter 3: Wounds and Realizations

**Chapter 3: Wounds and Realizations**

Castiel was staring with curiosity at the first aid kit when Dean turned to face him.

"Okay, let me see this," said Dean reaching forward and pulled his bloody sliced shirt aside. Sure it was mildly awkward, because Castiel didn't understand human ways too clearly, but Dean had practice from when Sam was a kid. The cut was very deep and looked raw and inflamed. Dean gulped as he thought as he thought of infection. _How long had been Castiel been lying in the field? _

Sam returned and handed Dean a large glass of water. He extended it to Castiel who had now sagged to the side a little bit from exhaustion. He gave small labored huffs of breath.

"Drink this Cas, slowly alright."Dean told him. Obediently, Castiel took it and drank gratefully.

"Thanks," he told Sam. Sam nodded and was inspecting the gash with Dean.

"This doesn't look clean," Sam observed. "We should get him to take a shower before we bandage him." This sounded like it would be a lot of effort. Dean sighed.

"Cas, you've gotta wash yourself off man…you'll feel better. We'll help you," he added when Castiel's eyebrows drew together at the obvious dread of moving around. Sam went to turn on the shower. Dean moved forward and tried to take his trench coat off him as gently as he could. What happened next was so unexpected he nearly jumped.

Castiel jerked in pain and let out a strangled cry. Dean backed off, surprised at how sudden and loud this was. Sam reappeared looking surprised.

"What?" he asked

"I don't know," said Dean worriedly as he slowly bent over Cas; who was now curled in on himself and trembling. "Cas what's wrong man?" he asked gently.

"Please…" he moaned. "Don't" he muttered. He continued on mumbling a few more incoherent things. He wasn't making much sense. Dean reached out a consoling hand. "Nooo, please," moaned Castiel as he cowered.

"Hey," said Dean softly. Sam stared at him, a little surprised. "What hurts? What's the problem?" Dean asked.

"I…I didn't remember…" moaned Castiel. His eyes were agonized. Dean sat beside him.

"Dean…" he said quietly. Dean exchanged a look with Sam. This seemed more than physical.

"Remember what?" asked Sam also in a very gentle tone. Both Winchesters had never seen him act this way. It was unnerving.

"They…" he seemed reluctant…_almost embarrassed_? wondered Dean.

"They broke them, damaged them…no wonder I didn't make it far," he said his eyes fixed on something they couldn't see; they were bright with emotion.

"Broke what?" said Dean anxiously. Sam gave a groan of understanding, he got there first.

"My wings," said Castiel, an anguished sob breaking into his voice. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Castiel having a breakdown was something they never could have imagined. He stared at his hands, his frail frame trembling.

"Did I hurt them? When I touched you?"asked Dean sounding upset. It was starting to make sense. Castiel nodded, sniffing. His cheeks were glistening. This made his stomach squirm with unease, and sympathy. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Cas, geez that's terrible…" he said in a low voice. He patted his shoulder carefully. Castiel didn't wince.

"You didn't know, "he said brokenly. Sam sat down on his other side. Castiel closed his eyes and bowed his head. "How...how could they?" he whispered. Dean was right, it was an emotional blow. "They held me down," Castiel gulped, tears freely falling down his face. "…and tried to cut them off…they almost did. One is almost gone, the other is twisted and broken…" he let the words flow. Dean felt his throat constrict. He cleared it again. Sam's eyes seemed to glisten slightly.

"Can we straighten it?" he asked.

"It would be excruciating…" said Castiel. "And we would need an angel's help; you shouldn't look at my wings. My true form would hurt your eyes." He seemed to be regaining a little bit of control.

"Who could we call? Balthazar?" suggested Dean.

"Probably not," said Castiel wiping his face. There was a pause. Dean didn't know who else. "…Gabriel" said Castiel suddenly.

"Really?" asked Sam with raised eyebrows.

"We were close once, he was protective…the older brother," said Castiel, his composure fully regained. Dean knew about this dynamic all too well.

"Okay, we'll call him after we patch up those wounds, alright?" said Dean. Castiel nodded weakly. Dean squeezed his arm in comfort. "It's gonna be okay Cas, we're here, we'll help you," he said. Sam nodded in agreement. Castiel smiled wearily at them, the trust in his eyes was apparent.

"Okay can we take the coat off?" Dean asked sounding troubled.

"Okay, carefully," said Castiel. Dean nodded to Sam and stayed next to Castiel. Sam stood and bent over him. Carefully, he slowly pulled it off him. Castiel cringed horribly and Dean gave him his arm to grip.

"It's okay," said Dean in a hushed voice. Castiel nodded, his eyes glittering. Dean reached over and undid his tie. Castiel sat still as he undid the buttons to his blood stained shirt. Sam pulled it off too. A moan caught in Castiel's throat. Dean felt so bad for him.

"Okay let's go," said Dean pulling him to his feet. Castiel followed him obediently out of the room. Sam gave Dean a significant nod. It meant that he wasn't going to follow. Dean led Castiel into the now misting bathroom and shut the door.

Sam could hear Dean muttering comfortingly to Castiel, whose voice sounded distressed. After a few more moments Castiel moaned in pain. Sam cringed. Dean said a few more muffled things that sounded consoling. A couple minutes later the door opened and they were coming back. Dean had put a towel around him and used another to dry off his head. He sat him back down on the bed.

Dean opened the kit and gave Castiel a strip of gauze.

"Keep pressure here alright," he said touching his face. Castiel did as he was told, holding Dean's gaze. Sam took a moment to appreciate how much Cas trusted Dean. He hadn't protested yet…_except with the wings_…he thought sadly.

Sam opened a peroxide bottle and wet a few cotton balls. He exchanged a significant glance with Dean. They didn't want to hurt him anymore. Sam moved Castiel's arm gently away from his wound.

"Cas…" he said. "I'm really sorry, this is gonna hurt, but I've got to okay?" Castiel gazed at him, and then nodded morosely. When Sam started to disinfect the wound, he shut his eyes and bit his lip, but held in all sounds of pain. After a few moments he gave one weak gasp, but that was it. Dean opened a roll of bandages and gave them to Sam. He started bandaging him tightly, keeping a troubled but stony face. Castiel dropped his gauze and gripped Dean's arm again. _Being human sure was taking a toll on him_, thought Dean. He dabbed some sweat off his brow.

After disinfecting it, Dean opened a large band aid and covered up the cut on his face. They were done, and he could finally rest soon. Sam left to get him more water and Dean pulled out some sweatpants and a shirt. He picked up Castiel's boxers from the clump of clothing he brought back from the bathroom and added them as well.

"Do you want help?" he asked him carefully. Castiel gave him a vacant look. "I can you know, it's alright." said Dean quickly. He already had the shower experience with him tonight. He tried not to dwell on it; mainly because his wounds had looked so horrible, and there was a lot of bruising on his arms and chest.

"Maybe with this," said Castiel picking up the shirt. Dean helped pull it gently on him. He cried out again, but couldn't seem to help it.

"Cas, I'm really sorry…" said Dean in a burdened voice. He was mainly referring to his entire predicament, but when Castiel made noises of pain, it always unsettled him. Maybe it was because tonight was the first time he had ever experienced this.

"Thanks Dean…" he said. "For coming to get me…for everything…the stuff with my wings…" his voice grew sad. Dean didn't want him to have to continue.

"It's all okay Cas; you would have done it for us. We'll always come," he said. It was funny how when he talked about how he was feeling, he turned it into a Winchester plural. _It's easier to say_, he thought. He put the supplies away and Sam came back in the room. He had a couple painkiller pills and water. Castiel took them immediately without a word. Sam looked comforted by this; by his cooperation. He could tell Dean was thinking about the same things. They left him to finish dressing and went downstairs to talk to Bobby.

"Any meteors?" Dean asked as they entered the room.

"Not so far, maybe angels are just getting tormented, without losing all their grace," said Bobby.

"Torture is for sure," Dean said in a hard voice. Bobby looked over at him, to find that he was taking a swig of alcohol. Bobby sensed there was more.

"What's wrong?" he said.

Sam looked down then said in a troubled voice, "They broke his wings, tried to take them off…he's in agony." Dean cringed. It just sickened him. This feeling was mirrored on Bobby's face.

"What can we do?" he asked.

"We're going to call Gabriel tomorrow, to ask for help. Apparently, he can…reset them." Dean said, halting before saying the last words.

"Would he really come?" asked Bobby.

"Cas thinks so," said Sam. "He's got a connection with Gabriel."

"Works for me," said Bobby. "I'll take down a few seals tonight, so he can find us." He paused and frowned. "That's just awful, breaking an angel's wings…" he said.

"Yeah," sighed Dean.

"Let's go back up," said Sam. Dean nodded to Bobby and went back up the stairs with Sam.

Castiel was sitting in bed looking pained. He sat up straighter when they came in.

"That wasn't fun," he said gesturing to his clothes.

"Doesn't look it," said Dean.

"Hey Cas, are the angels still after you?" asked Sam suddenly. Dean wondered why he hadn't thought to ask that before.

"I don't think so. They wanted to leave me in pain, make me an example," he said and shuddered. The brothers stood in silence, lost in thought.

"You've gotta sleep now Cas, alright?" said Dean eventually.

"Can we wait until tomorrow to call Gabriel?" asked Sam. Castiel nodded.

"I'm out of energy," he said wearily. He really did look terrible. He lied on his side, unable to lie on his back. Dean pulled blankets up on him.

"We're down the hall," he said. "If you need us just call."

"Anytime," said Sam. Castiel nodded, his eyelids already sagging. There was also a moment of brief shock when Dean realized that sleep was something he needed now…_as well as…_

"Cas, are you hungry at all?" he asked suddenly.

"No." he said quietly.

"Okay," said Dean, feeling slightly relieved. He didn't know how much food Bobby had exactly.

"Thanks guys," he said in an exhausted but grateful voice.

"You're welcome," said Sam.

"You did great today buddy, really hung in there," said Dean. Castiel nodded.

"Night," said Sam as they turned out the light and shut the door.

Both Winchesters were pretty exhausted as well, and went gratefully to their beds. Normally, Dean would have devoted more time to ponder an upcoming plan, especially one involving an angel/trickster who killed him hundreds of times previously. But because it was pretty late now, and his mind felt slightly fried from dealing with all the problems that day, he simply thought, _hey well, how bad could it go? What other options do we have? _He frowned in sympathy as he sank into his bed. _How many options did Castiel have? _

Author's note: SO I was inspired by a combination of stories from my favorite fanfic authors. The parts to come including Gabriel are inspired by Anonymous-Unknown. Specifically, by the spectacular story When Our Prayers Go Unanswered. The focus/ interest in Castiel's wings was inspired by an author that isn't on this website. It comes from the author, Strangeness and Charm, on Live Journal; specifically from the story called Hummingbirds.

Thanks for sticking with Castiel and I as the story goes on!

An interesting fact about me: My favorite song on the Deathly Hallows part 1 soundtrack is Godric's Hollow Graveyard.


	4. Chapter 4: A Winged Visitor

**Chapter 4: A Winged Visitor**

It felt like Dean had been asleep for five minutes before he was disturbed by a sound. He opened his eyes. There was a moment of silence then he heard it again.

"Noooo…" it was a tortured cry. Instantly he understood who was making it. He jumped up and pulled on some sweatpants. He shook his head drowsily and jogged to Castiel's room. He was quieter now, but the sounds he made were still disturbing.

"No…no…please don't."Dean opened the door and turned on the light. Castiel was lying on the floor in a tangled heap of blankets next to his bed. Dean approached him quickly and knelt beside him. Castiel made a choking sound.

"Cas, wake up…It's alright," he said, grabbing his arms.

"What?" gasped Castiel then opened his eyes. Sweat was pouring off him, he looked pale.

"Dean?"

"Yeah man, it's me, it was just a nightmare; you're safe."

"I saw my brothers…" he gasped. Dean pulled the blankets off him. "I remembered it all, it was so vivid."

"What they did to you?" asked Dean. Castiel nodded, his blue eyes suddenly looking bright. Dean hoped he wouldn't have another breakdown; for Castiel's sake. "Okay man, don't think about it. You're with us now. We're family."

The last words popped out of his mouth before he realized it. Castiel stared at him, seeming to come out of his haze of pain.

"Well…" said Dean, suddenly feeling self conscious. "I think of you as a brother, and I'm sure Sam feels the same." There was a moment of silence.

"You're the only ones who come for me, help me. I trust you more than my own brothers. Yes Dean…I think we are, as you say…family." There was a moment of awkward silence. "Ahh," said Castiel sounding very suddenly like his own undamaged self. "I believe you would call this…what is it? A chick flick moment?" Dean smiled.

"Maybe, but in times like these, it's good to hear." Castiel nodded. He looked slightly punched-drunk. "Alright, let's get up," said Dean rising and holding out a hand. Castiel took it and Dean lifted him into a standing position. It didn't last long. Castiel crumpled almost immediately.

"My wings," he gasped. Dean could only imagine what his fall did to his wings. Maybe they were pushed into a more painful position? Castiel doubled over, clenching his stomach. Probably because he didn't know what else he could cling to. He didn't cry out, but the way he rocked himself indicated that he was hurting all the same.

"What can I do Cas?" Dean asked gently, kneeling down again. He put a steadying hand on his shoulder. Castiel shook his head helplessly. His hair swung around his face. It was damp from sweat and hung loosely over his eyes. "Could you show them to me? Just briefly, so I could move them?"

"No Dean…it's not a good plan," moaned Castiel.

"Should we call Gabriel?" asked Dean. Castiel nodded, and now Dean could see he was crying. His stomach twisted with sympathy. Dean patted him gently. "It's okay Cas, we'll call him. Just hang on alright?" He nodded again. "I'll be right back okay?" he said, then got up and hastily went to wake Sam.

Ten minutes later, Sam was dressed and trooping down the stairs. He hoped Bobby had altered the seals. The moment of truth was here. He opened the front door, and silently slipped out into the cool, dim morning. In the middle of the empty road, he closed his eyes and thought to himself for a few moments. He needed to word this carefully. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly.

"Gabriel…it's Sam Winchester. I'm sorry to call, but something very serious is happening." He waited and, as he expected, Gabriel didn't appear. "Gabriel…it's about Castiel. Raphael and his followers hunted him down…and tortured him. He needs your help." He paused. "They…they broke his wings."

There was a flutter and Sam knew it worked. He appeared a few feet away and looked annoyed and haughty. It was obvious that he didn't like being called. But in his eyes, he saw the burn of emotion. It upset him to hear about Castiel's torture. He stepped forward. His face was severe and dark. His usual joking, smart-ass self was buried. Sam felt like, he was seeing the real Gabriel. He gave off an aura of power; even more so than Castiel. _He is an archangel,_ Sam thought.

"Sam." He said. "Why would you call on me?" He said it in a hard voice.

"Gabriel," said Sam softly. "It was Castiel's idea. He said you were close once…you have to know it's important if he'd reach out to you and ask for help." Gabriel stared at him for a moment, frowning.

"We haven't spoken for ages…" he said simply. Sam noticed that he was only avoiding agreeing…not refusing.

"You know, from my experience…brothers never quit being brothers…no matter what happens between them," said Sam carefully. "Well, it's what I know from Dean and I."

"Yes, the brothers so ridiculously dependant on each other."

"Can I ask, were you and Cas ever that way once?" His frown seemed to fade a little. He didn't answer, which Sam took to be a yes.

"Say I agree to see Castiel, what could I do to help?" His voice was still rough, but the belligerence was gone.

"He needs his wings straightened, possibly reset."

"He can't fix himself?" he asked.

"No, they did something to his grace…basically made him more human. He feels pain." Something in Gabriel's eyes flickered. Sam knew that news of his brothers hurting each other touched a nerve in him.

"He's in agony…we can't help him." Sam allowed emotion to enter his voice. Gabriel must have been affected by it, because he looked like he thawed.

"…Alright, but I'm not promising any miracles…but I'll try…" he said grudgingly. Sam felt relieved and led him inside.

They climbed the stairs and reached Castiel's door. They could faintly hear Castiel moaning. Gabriel exchanged a burdened look with Sam, and then they pushed the door open and went in.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hello all, just another late Friday night. I've seen Potter in 2D and 3D now. Have you guys seen it? It's pretty awesome.<p>

Thanks for sticking with my story. The next entry will be here tomorrow, of course.

Happy viewing! And Thanks to all who reviewed!

A fact about me: **Okay so, the last Supernatural season five episode is called Swan Song, (as we all know ) but I still don't know if it's an actual song or a phrase or..? (search me) When I did go look up "Swan Song" in iTunes I didn't find what I was looking for but I DID find an amazing song called Swan Song anyway…(Even though it is entirely unrelated to the Winchesters) It's by A Fine Frenzy. What a story. Now go enjoy it!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Resetting

**Chapter 5: The Resetting **

Gabriel stopped walking almost immediately. His expression seemed stunned and horrified. He could probably see the wings. His touch façade melted away, and it was very startling.

"Oh…no, little brother…" he said in a broken and breathless voice. Castiel lifted his head weakly.

"Gab..riel.." he moaned.

Gabriel moved forward and slowly knelt next to him. Dean backed away. This seemed to be more of a private moment. Gabriel clutched Castiel's shoulder.

"Your grace…it's mutilated, so weak…" he said quietly. Castiel nodded, his limp hair swaying.

"Gabriel…my wings…please." His voice broke on the final word.

"It's okay, I'm going to help you…" said Gabriel gently. Castiel nodded weakly. Gabriel helped him up carefully then gave Sam and Dean a look that suggested that they should leave. Dean looked reluctant to leave.

"It's…okay Dean," huffed Castiel. Dean stared at him for a few moments, then turned and followed Sam out into the hallway. They shut the door but leaned on the walls of the hallway. There was quiet murmuring. Gabriel seemed to be offering words of comfort to Castiel.

After another 5 minutes the screaming began. Dean cringed, he heard Gabriel say,

"It's okay Castiel, I know." He sounded stressed. There was a sickening crack of bone. Sam and Dean looked at each other. It seemed like he was re-breaking them so they would heal properly. There was a choked sob.

"Brother…I can't….please." he said, his voice rising an octave as there was another sickening crack.

"I know, I'm so sorry brother," said Gabriel. His voice sounded pained. "Lie still okay," he said, and there was another cry. It was like he was being tortured all over again. This went on for another ten minutes. It felt like 30. Dean hadn't realized it, but he was clenching his fists, knuckles white. He loosened them, and discovered red crescent-shaped nail marks on his palms. He looked at Sam. His mouth was clamped tightly shut. His jaw twitched. It was clear he was grinding his teeth.

At this point, it sounded like Castiel was only weeping. He lost the energy to yell. This only made Dean feel worse.

"It's alright Castiel…" said Gabriel. His voice sounded broken.

Then Dean heard his name. Castiel was saying names aloud, calling out for them. He said Sam's name next. Sam took a step forward, like he couldn't help himself. He even said Gabriel's name and "father…" Dean's was the only name he said twice.

Gabriel was shhhing him gently. Ne never expected Gabriel to act this way, to let his love for his little brother shine through. Dean was touched by it. His negative feelings toward him were fading away. Two minutes later the door opened. Gabriel's expression was pained and his eyes were red.

"I'll…" he coughed. "I'll be downstairs," he said gruffly and walked past them.

"Hey Gabriel," called Sam. Gabriel stopped but didn't turn around. Dean wondered if he was struggling to regain his composure. "Thank you," he finished. Gabriel nodded, and then disappeared from sight.

Tentatively, the brothers entered Castiel's room. He was lying face down in his bed, barely stirring. One arm was curled around his head, the other hung limply.

"Cas…" said Dean quietly. "We're here now." Castiel barely moved in response. Dean sat beside him and gently pulled his arm away. Castiel was gasping quietly; like a child does after crying. He didn't seem to be weeping anymore.

"Dean…" he spoke. He sounded like he had a head cold.

"Yeah, it's me Cas," he said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought…it would never end," said Castiel.

"We know Cas, we're really sorry," said Sam in his soft, comforting voice. Castiel tried to push himself up. Dean helped him up and let him lean on him. He did so painfully.

"Are they better?" asked Dean.

"They will be, now? Now they are beyond painful." His eyes were barely open.

"Can you sleep it off?" asked Dean.

"I'll try," said Castiel wearily. Sam got up and disappeared from the room for a few minutes.

"Why don't you lie down on your side," suggested Dean. Castiel nodded, he almost looked like a zombie. He allowed Dean to pull him up toward his pillow, and lower him gently down on his left side. He seemed barely conscious.

"Gabriel?" he asked quietly.

"He's downstairs, I don't think he's leaving yet," said Dean. Sam came back with water for Castiel. He drank gratefully. He also had a damp cloth for his face. When Dean focused on his face he could see that it was inflamed, and his eyes were swollen. Dean took it and pressed it to his cheek. Castiel made no sign of response. Dean wiped under his eyes then felt his forehead. Immediately, Dean picked up how warm he was. He put the cloth on his forehead. He decided to wait and let him sleep it off, then check on him in the morning. _Well, later morning_, he thought. It was getting lighter outside. He stood and walked over to Sam. Sam looked really tired.

"He looks like he could pass out soon," he said.

"So do you," said Dean.

"Yeah I'm zonked, should someone sit with him?" He suggested it but it was clear how much he longed to sleep.

"I will," said an unexpected voice behind them. Gabriel had reappeared. He hung in the doorway, his face in the shadows. For some reason, this dark Gabriel made Dean feel unease. When he stepped forward they could see that he looked slightly on edge but also much more put together.

"I don't need sleep," he said.

"So…are you in this now?" asked Dean.

"I'm not sure yet," he said. "But I'll at least stay until tomorrow." When Dean thought about it, he realized how exhausted he was too.

"You really are staying?" he asked uncertainly. "Not gonna flake on us?" Gabriel looked solemnly at Castiel, who now had an almost peaceful expression on his face. Dean was glad for it.

"No, I won't." He sat down in the chair beside Castiel's bed.

"Okay," said Dean, now satisfied. Then, without a backward glance, he turned and walked back to his room. Sam followed close behind him.

Author's note: So…Unfortunately I'm an old fashioned writer. The truth is, I had everything you have read so far written out into a journal before even joining this site. But we have arrived at my writer's block/end of my material and I will need more time… I've been pushing myself to get one post out a day… (well, 2 AM at the end of a Tuesday still feels like Tuesday to me not Wednesday…) BUT now, I'm going to need the weekend, to (hopefully) write another 24 some odd pages and begin another week of constant typing. But please! I'm not complaining really, this is exhilarating for me; I've never done this before.

I just feel guilty that it might be 3-4 days…hopefully not more. Yeah, sorry. Thanks for sticking with me so far!

Fact: **I go to college in Jumanji town. Keene, NH. Where parts of Jumanji were filmed. **


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

**Chapter 6: Plans**

The next day, Sam woke Dean up.

"We should go talk to Gabriel," he said significantly. A couple minutes later, Dean and Sam entered Bobby's library. Bobby was sitting behind his desk polishing a gun and staring at Gabriel with a hard look. Gabriel was leaning on the wall in a far corner, staring out a nearby window.

"Good afternoon, gentleman…" said Bobby in a gruff voice. They nodded. Gabriel turned and stared at them.

"What have we got?" said Dean.

"Well, not much…" said Bobby. "We know this was a hit on Cas, but we don't know if it's bigger than that."

Gabriel suddenly raised his hand and closed his eyes like he was listening very hard. After a few moments he spoke.

"I've been trying to overhear their conversations..." he said simply. "See if I can figure out a master plan. From what I've gathered, Raphael and his followers are sending out names; names of angel targets. Obviously, Castiel was number one."

"They're hunting down more?" said Sam. He was reminded of Uriel; killing off the angels. _Only the ones who refused. _He remembered.

"Every angel that showed signs of opposing the apocalypse…" said Gabriel.

"Seriously, they're still on about that?" said Dean incredulously.

"Of course they are, they really believe that the result of it will be paradise on Earth," said Gabriel.

"Lucifer would never let that happen," said Sam automatically.

"Duh," said Gabriel, his voice reverting back to his smart-ass self.

"Was you name on the hit list?" asked Dean quietly. This sobered up Gabriel slightly.

"No, at this point my brothers know well enough to leave me alone. They don't know about my assistance to Castiel," he said.

"Will they find out?" asked Sam.

"No, we won't let them," said Bobby. "I've put the seals back up, we're invisible here."

"We can't stay here forever," said Dean. Gabriel was frowning.

"Was Balthazar on the list?" asked Sam. Gabriel turned to him and nodded.

"They'd never catch him," he said coolly. "He's far too cunning."

"What about you?" asked Dean.

"I'm far too cunning too; Trickster." He said, theatrically pointing to himself. Even though his smart-ass façade could by annoying, Dean decided he preferred it over the tougher, stony Gabriel.

"So what do we do now?" asked Bobby. "Sit on our hands, twiddle our thumbs?"

"No," said Gabriel. "Eventually I do believe they will want to execute Castiel."

"What about us?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I think they might want to do that too. After the last fiasco, I doubt they will want you as vessels."

"Can they do it without us?" asked Sam.

"Sure," said Gabriel. "There are plenty of other 'holy' bloodlines, yours was simply the best match for the job."

"Yay us…" said Dean with dark sarcasm.

"So that's Raphael's ingenious plan? Kill off all who oppose him?" asked Sam.

"That's only part of it," said Gabriel. "They're after the souls; purgatory. The souls would give them the power they need to jumpstart the apocalypse. "

"That's friggen great," said Dean heavily.

"How do we stop him?" asked Sam "Get the souls first?"

"No, no, there's no way I'm involving myself with something like purgatory. None of us should mess with that, and they know it…" said Gabriel with light sarcasm; under his voice Dean could sense real conviction, real seriousness. It was clear going after purgatory was just off limits. _No problem with that here,_ thought Dean. They agreed not to get mixed up in it.

"So what then?" he asked.

"Guess we've got to kill him, "said Gabriel. Again, the tone was light, but Dean knew better. Gabriel was a warrior of heaven, and from the beginning, Dean supposed that he knew it was going to come to this all along. He guessed that this was the reason he decided to go off the map…until now. Apparently the brotherly sympathies he bestowed upon Castiel did not extend to Raphael. _It works for me, _thought Dean.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," said Sam. "Just checking on Cas," he said when Dean looked over. He went up the stairs.

"The only thing I know about killing angels is holy fire and an archangel's blade," said Dean.

"Good thing we've got an archangel," said Gabriel suddenly, and nimbly, he drew out his archangel's blade from his jacket. He swung it artistically and Dean heard the metallic swoosh through the air, and it glinted from the afternoon light streaming from the windows. It was something to admire, and fear at the same time. Dean didn't know how they would, or what plans they would need to make, but suddenly as soon as he saw the blade, he knew it would soon be sticking in Raphael's back.

"Also…" said Gabriel, rousing Dean out of his musings, "We have the element of surprise." He gave a mischievous, trickster smirk. Dean knew he was referring to himself. Sam reemerged at the top of the stairs.

"Guys, I don't think the angels are planning on executing Castiel," he said in a shockingly hollow voice. They turned to look at him.

"I think they planned on letting Castiel die on his own," he said, his face passive but his eyes betraying. Dean knew that something was deeply wrong.

"Come on," said Sam urgently and beckoning them up the stairs.

Author's note: I'm forming my own plans…wish me luck! And thanks again to my followers, reviewers, and those who favorite my stories. I really appreciate it.

**Fact: My favorite people in the world are my two cousins and my sister; Matthew, Carolyn, and Samantha. We have been through everything together, and my life has been shaped by them. We are, best friends. **


	7. Chapter 7: Blood

**Chapter 7: Blood**

Gabriel got to Castiel first.

"Brother?" he asked worriedly. The Winchesters reached him soon after. He was lying in his bed, his head propped high on his pillow. His forehead was dripping sweat and his face was flushed. His eyes were barely open.

"His fever's really high," huffed Sam.

"Cas?" said Dean anxiously. Gabriel felt his forehead. His face fell and looked strained.

"For a human fever this is high," he said urgently. Dean came forward and felt his head too. Castiel opened his eyes and made eye contact with Dean. His expression was weak and confused.

"Dean?" he asked painfully. Dean grasped his shoulder.

"Yeah man, it's me, were gonna take care of you." Castiel put an arm over his face and coughed. It wasn't a deep productive cough. It was a scratchy, weak, dry one. _Never a good sign_, thought Dean. Sam exchanged a worried look with Dean. Castiel withdrew his arm and gulped.

"What is happening to me?" he asked wearily.

"It's called a fever Cas, you're sick, you need rest." He said.

"Fever?" he asked in a confused and quavering voice.

"Can you heal him?" Sam asked Gabriel. He raised his hand over Castiel and closed his eyes in concentration.

"…No. This isn't normal. The angels did this. They made him incapable of receiving angel healing powers."He sounded stunned and slightly horrified at the same time.

"Great," said Dean roughly.

"They intended for this to happen. It's a plan to off Castiel."

"Sick sons of bitches," said Dean bitterly.

Castiel was breathing heavily and gave a strangled moan when Gabriel tried to move him gently.

"I don't understand," said Castiel. "I'm freezing…and leaking." He tossed his head miserably on his pillow unable to find a comfortable position.

"Leaking?" asked Sam. Gabriel froze for a moment, realizing something, and then pulled away Castiel's blankets. Dean groaned. Castiel's shirt was stained with blood. It looked like his wounds had reopened and were bleeding again.

"Oh no," said Sam.

"We've gotta act quickly," said Gabriel. He leaned forward and pulled Castiel up. He cringed horribly in pain. Sam seemed ahead of them.

"Downstairs, let's go…" he said quickly. They got him down the stairs as fast as they could. Bobby stood up when he saw them arrive.

"What in the hell?" he said.

"He's bleeding again," said Dean as Gabriel and Sam lifted the weakened angel up carefully. Dean moved quickly to the table in the kitchen and cleared it off. They lowered Castiel down on it. He was shaking now.

"What's happening?" he gasped. Dean's stomach clenched. For the first time, Castiel sounded scared. Gabriel retrieved a cloth from the bathroom and pressed it down on Castiel's side wound. He gasped and jerked violently.

"Cas, stay still alright," said Dean. "What should we do?" he asked Sam.

"Best option? Stitch it, another…cauterize…" his voice turned anxious when he said this. It was clear when he said this, that stitching was best. Dean looked at Castiel. He was already twitching painfully…he didn't want to add more pain, and worse, Castiel didn't even know what was happening.

"Dean, he's losing blood, he's gonna die…" Dean bit his lip then nodded.

"You're the best, you do it," he said.

"No problem," he said turning and hurrying to get the kit. Dean approached Gabriel and Castiel. Bobby left to get more supplies. Gabriel looked over at Dean. His hands were covered in blood.

"We've gotta stitch him," he said. Gabriel's eyebrows pulled together in the obvious dread of doing this.

"There's no choice, we're running out of time," said Dean drawing a knife. Castiel's pupils contracted in fear as he stared at the knife.

"Easy Cas, it's alright," said Dean. He leaned forward and cut his shirt off. Gabriel peeled the shreds from his wounds. Castiel cringed and shut his eyes.

"It's okay brother, we're going to help you," Sam returned with the kit and pulled up a stool next to Castiel. He handed Dean a damp cloth. Dean pressed it to Castiel's forehead. As his fingers brushed his skin he could pick up the heat radiating from it. This could never be a good thing.

Castiel turned his damp shining face toward Sam. He was covered in sweat.

"What are you going to do?" he asked his voice shaking.

"I'm gonna stitch the wound Cas, stop the bleeding." Castiel's eyes flicked uncertainly to Gabriel.

"We're here, I'm going to sit with you, it's alright," said Gabriel quietly. This certainly made it sound like he should be dreading it. Sam used a warm cloth to clear away the blood. Castiel hissed in extreme discomfort.

Dean saw Sam thread a needle.

_Here we go_, thought Dean. Castiel's eyes darted back and forth from Gabriel to Dean. His eyes looked scared. It was obvious that he didn't know what they were going to do to him. That he was powerless. This made Dean feel awful. He tried to keep a stony face.

Gabriel clasped his hand and crooked his elbow like two brothers greeting each other; but this was far from that. Gabriel's eyes were emotional yet fierce.

Sam started sewing his wound. Castiel's eyes popped and he moaned sharply. He tried to writhe away from them but Gabriel, grudgingly, held him down.

"I don't like this, I don't like this feeling!" he said slightly frantically.

"I know brother, but we've gotta do this." He said reassuringly. Castiel was making a harsh sound of pain through his gritted teeth. Dean dabbed his head. Sam continued to sew on, and he looked upset yet focused.

"No…please stop," gasped Castiel.

"Sorry Cas…" said Dean.

"Dean, he's lost so much blood…" said Gabriel suddenly.

"What can we do about it? Go to the hospital?" asked Sam.

Castiel was still writhing under the pressure of Gabriel's hands.

"I don't know," said Gabriel. "I think his anatomy would stun the doctors," he said. Dean stared at him.

"He may have a human vessel, and he may be turning human, but he's still got angel qualities," said Gabriel with effort. He was trying to hold Castiel in place. Castiel gave a low wail.

"Shhh, brother," said Gabriel suddenly dropping his hard voice to a gentle one.

"Almost done Sam?" asked Dean slightly impatiently. Castiel seemed perilously close to tears. Sam nodded hurriedly.

"Even worse," said Gabriel, emotion cutting into his voice.

"I think if we try to give him more blood, it will kill him."

"What?" asked Dean sharply.

"This isn't normal, this was engineered by my brothers, my powers don't work, and I'm certain new blood won't work either…"

"Damn it!" Dean snapped. His tension had peaked. It was hard swallowing this horrible news and taking in the terrible scene in front of him. Castiel had started crying. Dean thought anxiously that they shouldn't be talking about him dying around him. He tried to see it from his point of view.

_What if he, Dean, had suddenly been turned into an ant; new feelings, new physical qualities? Now, _Dean thought_, what if I hadn't just been turned into an ant? What if I was a sick and injured ant who was dying? _

Suddenly Dean almost felt like puking. From that perspective, Castiel's position was more than sad, it was downright torturous. Hate, boiling strong hate, took hold of Dean; Hate for Raphael. He blinked and looked over at Sam. He was working quickly, and it was clear the tension was high in him too. Suddenly, Dean felt an unreasonable anger toward Sam for taking so long. _This was downright ridiculous though_, thought Dean at the back of his mind. He couldn't stitch as fast as Sam. He looked back at Castiel who had just said his name. He came closer to him. Castiel was making a gurgling noise, and gasping for air; this just sounded sickening. He was drenched in sweat; it looked like he had recently taken a shower.

"Dean…" he said again.

"I'm here Cas, we're almost done alright?" Castiel nodded weakly.

"Dean…am I dying?" he asked. Tears appeared in Dean's eyes before he could stop them. He looked away and blinked furiously. His throat was tight and hot. He forced a swallow.

"No," he said, regaining. "No, you're not; we're just in a bad place right now." Dean couldn't tell if Castiel believed his words but he did not press the topic.

"It's gonna get better…" he said, putting a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"Done," said Sam suddenly. Bobby appeared next to them. He had stood silent through the whole thing. He handed Sam a bottle of alcohol. Without warning to Castiel, Sam splashed some over the stitched wound. Castiel gave a choked gasp. Sam picked up bandages and began wrapping them around him tightly. Dean was glad it was over and even more so, glad to see that the bleeding had stopped. Castiel's head drooped to one side. He seemed to have spent all his energy. His eyes were barely open.

Sam stood back and went to wash his bloody hands. Gabriel wiped his hands on a towel. He mopped Castiel's face with a damp cloth.

"You've got yourself quite the fever little bro," he said quietly.

"You think he's dehydrated?" asked Dean.

"Definitely," said Sam, who had reemerged and was carrying a large glass of water. He gave it to Gabriel who gently coaxed Castiel to drink it.

"Dean, I think we should get ice," said Sam in a low voice. It was true; if the fever climbed to 108 F he was dead. "Get some drugs in him; I'm going to get some." Dean was grateful that he was being so helpful. Dean didn't want to leave him. Sam must have picked up on this. Gabriel got him to drink the whole glass of water. Dean dug in the kit on the table and extracted a thermometer and some pills. Gabriel had fetched more water. Dean supposed that if Castiel were fully human with no angel qualities, he would be in the hospital with an IV.

Dean gave Gabriel the pills and he convinced Castiel to swallow them. Dean approached the other side of Castiel's table.

"Put this in your mouth alright?" he said passing him the thermometer. The beeping was very fast. Dean frowned in worry. Castiel looked like he was too tired to be curious. He lied very still and stayed up at them listlessly. This complete lack of energy scared Dean. Suddenly he realized, with all too acute an understanding that Castiel was running out of time.

The thermometer beeped three times and Castiel read it aloud in a coarse voice.

"105 F" He looked confused. Dean groaned in worry and looked over at Gabriel. He was wearing a mask of mourning; Dean supposed that Gabriel was coming to terms with the truths that Dean was previously mulling over. He got up, rumpled Castiel's hair lightly, and walked over to where Dean was standing.

"What do we do now? Hope he fights it off?" whispered Dean.

"That and something more. I'm going after his grace; without it I have no doubts that he is going to die." He said in a hushed voice. Castiel looked barely conscious, let alone able to overhear what they were saying.

"Where is it?" asked Dean.

"Raphael has it, most likely," said Gabriel. Dean remembered back to when Uriel had Anna's grace in a vial around his neck; how she broke it and reverted back into her old self. He only hoped they could retrieve Castiel's.

"How will you get it?" he asked quietly.

"We should discuss it later, but I've gotta get it soon…" he paused and looked sadly at Castiel. Dean heard the Impala's motor approach the house and then cut out. Sam was back.

"I think…he may only have a few days," he finished sadly.

"Maybe he'll beat it," said Dean hopefully.

"The odds are very low," said Gabriel in a strained voice.

"Well, we better get a move on then," said Dean in a tone that indicated that the conversation was closed for the time being. Sam came in. He was carrying two ice bags.

"Hey," he said, tossing the keys on a countertop.

"Hey," said Dean.

"Anything new?" he asked, lowering the ice bags to the floor.

"We've got a 105 temp…" said Dean in a burdened voice. Sam groaned. Castiel wasn't making any noise at this point. He was barely stirring.

"Let's get to it," said Gabriel, grabbing a bag and carrying it over to the table.

Author's note:

A sad but dramatic chapter. At this point I believe that this is the height of the story until the very end. It's been going well I think, evolving to something greater than I originally planned. And stats reveal that it is popular! Thanks to all, again you have my gratitude.

**Fact: Growing up when everyone read the Giver somehow I just didn't. I ended up reading it for a Children's Literature class in college. (Which I ADORED) What a freaky book! (Still good though) **


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

A few minutes later, Castiel was surrounded by ice. He shuddered uncontrollably but at least his fever was falling. This was relieving but Dean still felt terrible when he saw that Castiel's teeth were chattering.

"So…cold," he muttered.

"We'll take the ice away soon," said Gabriel quietly. Dean looked over at him. He could tell that Gabriel was concentrating very hard even though he looked so calm. He seemed to be working out what to do next. It was obvious that the time had come to take action. If they were going to save Castiel, they needed to find his grace; which was most likely in a vial dangling around Raphael's neck. Dean clenched his teeth; his hatred for Raphael was tangible.

"Alright," said Sam. He stepped forward and took the ice bags off. Castiel breathed a deep breath of relief. It seemed like they were finally at a safe moment. Dean wondered how long it would last.

"Let's take him back upstairs," he suggested.

Thirty minutes later everyone, minus the now sleeping Castiel, were standing in Bobby's library. The brothers finally were able to eat; Dean didn't remember the last time they had eaten, a few minutes before. Unfortunately their meal didn't include pie, Dean's favorite.

"We can't afford to wait anymore, we've got to find Raphael," said Gabriel.

"He's right," said Sam.

"That's all well and good but we have no idea how to find him," said Bobby gruffly.

"I wouldn't say that…" said Gabriel slowly. Dean looked at him hopefully. "Tell me, what do we know about Raphael?"

"Well…" said Dean looking at Sam with a searching look. It was obvious that he didn't have an answer.

"He's an archangel," said Sam. "One of the first four angels created, also including Michael, Lucifer, and you," he said turning to Gabriel. Dean raised his eyebrows at him. _Nerd_, he thought.

"What else?" asked Gabriel. Sam shrugged. Gabriel gave a dramatic, trickster-like sigh. "Honestly, what would you do without me? He was the guardian of a certain prophet we know."

Sam gave a gasp of understanding. "Chuck!" he said. Then Dean remembered. It was Raphael that almost took out Lilith that time she threatened them so long ago. A demon that powerful in the same room as a prophet of the lord? _A big no no_, he thought. He then remembered with a scowl that it was him that killed Castiel the first time. He remembered finding Chick after, supposedly god, saved them from the explosive rise of Lucifer by putting them on an airplane. How there was blood everywhere. _Seriously what a d-bag_, thought Dean.

"The prophet will most likely have a connection with the angel that sat on his shoulder. Perhaps he has overheard where Raphael and his followers have gathered," finished Gabriel. Dean had to hand it to him; the trickster was dead useful now.

"So let's call him," said Dean. He wondered if Chuck would tell them where the angels were, or if he would withhold information.

"I think we should go there, impress upon him the seriousness of the situation," said Gabriel. _Surely an archangel like Gabriel would do the trick_, thought Dean. _When he wants to be, he can be damn intimidating. _

"Alright, let's go," said Sam. Dean hesitated, but Gabriel said it first.

"I think one of us should stay behind, with Castiel," said Gabriel. Dean glanced at Bobby; he wasn't exactly the stay at home with a sick person type.

"I'll stay," said Dean. Sam nodded. It was an unspoken agreement between them that when it came to Castiel, what they did was up to Dean. Dean and Castiel did have the stronger bond and Castiel seemed to trust him more than all of them, even Gabriel. _Also_, thought Dean, _I bet Cas wouldn't want me to leave either. _

"Alright," said Bobby. "Let me guess, you're going to zap us right over?" he asked Gabriel.

"If you prefer to drive for…" Gabriel gave a theatrical yawn "ever …then be my guest. When you get back hours after I do I can tell you how it went." He gave Dean a smirk. Bobby scowled.

"I've got no problem with it," piped up Sam.

"Alright then," Gabriel said placing a hand on his shoulder. Bobby sighed then stepped up too.

"Wonderful," said Gabriel in a bored voice. "We'll be back soon," he said and after the tell-tale flap of angel wings, they were gone.

Dean stood for a few moments, sipping a beer, then turned and headed for the stairs.

It was dark in Castiel's room. Dean opened the door as quietly as his could, then walked over to Castiel's bed quietly. He was lying very still and was taking deep even breaths. This comforted Dean; the shallow quick ones were far worse. He sat in the chair next to Castiel's bed then leaned back and prepared for the long wait. After a few moments, Castiel woke and turned his head to Dean.

"Sorry," said Dean. "Did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine," said Castiel in a weak but calm voice.

"How are the wings doing?" asked Dean. He hadn't thought much about them since they had his fever and bleeding wounds to deal with. Being back in Castiel room reminded him of earlier events.

"It's slow but they are healing. Now, they throb but the pain is not that bad," said Castiel. He pulled himself up higher on his pillows. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"They went to talk to Chuck, see if he may know where Raphael is." Castiel's eyebrows pulled together in concern.

"Gabriel shouldn't risk his safety for me. Raphael is too powerful." It seemed like he wanted to say more but perhaps voicing Gabriel's possible death was too much for him.

"Listen, Gabriel's powerful too. They're both archangels. Let's not underestimate him. Besides, Gabriel's a tricky bastard. Raphael won't catch him."

"We mustn't underestimate Raphael either. He did kill me…once," said Castiel in a low unhappy voice.

"Let's not think about that now," said Dean. He knew that getting Castiel upset wasn't going to help him get better. Castiel looked at Dean with such a desperate look that Dean's stomach twisted. He felt that protective urge spike up, like it had when Castiel was suffering earlier. _Not that he still isn't now_, thought Dean. "What Cas?" he asked quietly.

"It's just, I don't want any of you to get hurt over me…really," he said breaking off. Emotion was coming into his voice. "It may be too late anyway," Dean opened his mouth to object but Castiel shook his head. "We both know better Dean," he said morosely. "There isn't much time for me left." He said it with such finality it upset Dean.

"No, Cas. Don't say that. You're gonna pull through this," he said confidently.

"Don't lie to me Dean," said Castiel bitterly. Dean felt a surge of irritability and determination. He leaned in closer and sat with his back erect and rigid.

"I'm not Cas. We aren't going to let you die, we're family," he said flatly. Castiel looked at him but the bitterness was draining away and an emotional pleading look was replacing it. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He gulped, trying to regain himself. Dean felt so bad seeing him so miserable, vulnerable. So unlike the Castiel he knew…and came to accept as his brother. Dean leaned forward and patted his shoulder. He held his gaze, nodding confidently the way he did with Sam sometimes when things got tough. He didn't say anything, because he realized that this wasn't a moment for words. Castiel finally got a hold of himself and nodded thanks to him. Dean leaned back and made himself comfortable in his chair.

"Maybe you should try to sleep some more, beat the fever entirely," he suggested. As he thought of the fever he leaned forward to feel his head. It was still unnaturally warm but it wasn't searing like before. Still, either way, they had ice ready to go in the freezer. Castiel began to open his mouth, intent on continuing on their conversation then closed it. He recognized the dismissal. Dean wondered if this was a sign of trust or a sign of weakness. The idea alone that he was too worn out and tired to continue a conversation with Dean was unsettling. Things we're pretty bad. Dean wondered if anything else was wrong with him.

"How's everything else? Besides the wings and fever?" he asked calmly.

"Well, I'm not bleeding anymore," he said. "I've got a pounding in my head, and I feel almost…" he frowned, thinking of the right word. He stared down at his stomach.

"Queasy?" offered Dean.

"I think that's the right word. People attribute it to sea vessels," he said in the very familiar and also very comforting voice that belonged to a healthy Castiel.

"Yeah, people get sea sick," said Dean, glad for a conversation that wasn't so upsetting.

"Have you ever been on a sea vessel Dean?" asked Castiel wonderingly.

"We normally call them boats Cas, or ships if you wanna get technical. But no, I've never been on a boat." Dean frowned. Sometimes, not too often because the subject bothered him, Dean allowed himself to wonder what his life would be like if it were more normal. Without monsters and shotguns and Angels. He wondered if he would have liked fishing and going on boats. He pushed it away after a few moments, convincing himself that he probably would have hated it and he wasn't missing out on anything. He certainly didn't picture himself doing anything that normal after his hunter life. In fact, he couldn't see any future for him past his hunting days. He supposed that preferred to die in battle, trying to save people as opposed to ending up like Rufus or Bobby, drinking their lives away. And the life he led, more than likely, would end bloody… and of course in a supernatural way. He shook his head slightly, to rouse himself from his ponderings. Castiel looked like he could barely hold on to consciousness much longer.

"Want some pills? For the headache and nausea?" he asked.

"Sure," said Castiel in an exhausted voice. He seemed to do whatever they said now, without question. Dean was glad for it. He dug out the appropriate pills from the nearby first aid kit and handed them and a glass of water on the bedside table to Castiel. He took them with a shaking hand. Dean was poised to catch the glass if he dropped it, which seemed more than likely. He was shaking pretty badly.

"You cold Cas?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I just can't stop shivering…" said Castiel. He took the pills. Dean stood up and found another blanket in the closet. He threw it over Castiel. He smiled weakly. "Thanks Dean…for everything."

"It's no problem Cas," said Dean gently. "You sleep now; I'll update you when they get back."

He looked as Dean for a few moments, saying a lot of things with his expression. What Dean gathered from it was that he thought Dean was interesting and also sometimes confusing. That what he said and did often surprised and intrigued him. He thought that Castiel was pondering his kindness right now. It was true that Dean was often hard, sarcastic, and soldier-like around Castiel. All business no kidding around. _Lives to be saved_, thought Dean. The Dean Castiel was seeing now was very different and was probably very unexpected.

"Okay Dean," he said finally. There was trust and friendship in his voice. Without warning Dean suddenly found himself loving him like a brother, like Sam. It stunned him but also comforted him. _In this life all we've got is family_, thought Dean sagely. Castiel turned away and within a few moments had fallen back asleep.

Dean leaned back and wondered what the others were up to, and if Chuck was able to tell them what they needed to know. He hoped for it.

Author's Note: He guys, thanks for the wait. I've been chilling for a few days, thinking about the plots of my multiple stories. This one looks like it may be 19 plus chapters. (Even I am surprised!) Hopefully I have the stamina and you have the patience. I have to say that the return of college (Blahh) will slow me up. Thanks again to all who support my story and I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Fact: The first song I ever remember loving is The River by Bruce Springsteen. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Prophet

**Chapter 9: The Prophet**

Author's note:

:: Spoiler for Season 5 here":: I forgot to say a few things when I posted the last chapter. In my story, Chuck did not disappear at the end of season 5, and he isn't god. (Sorry) He is simply a prophet still writing things even though the "Winchester Gospel" ended with season 5. What can I say? I like Chuck and I prefer him NOT disappeared. Also, apparently, I have a couple technicality issues in the previous chapter. I plan to do a little reading then fix it accordingly. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 9:

Within a few moments, Sam's feet had found ground. He felt Gabriel release his shoulder. He blinked and recognized Chuck Shurley's house across the street from them. _We should have called_, he thought.

"Let's go," said Bobby from Gabriel's other side. Sam nodded and led the way over to the building. When they reached the door, Bobby knocked. Gabriel hung back. He was a adopting a very severe attitude. It was very different from the smart-ass trickster.

After a few moments, a nervous voice asked, "Who's there?"

"Chuck it's Sam, can we talk?" asked Sam clearly. There was a moment of silence then they heard the familiar jingle that indicated that the bolts of the door were being unlocked. The door opened slightly.

"What's up?" he said quietly from the other side of the door. Sam could see him timidly staring out from the crack. Chuck always seemed like a delicate person, and also like he barely went outdoors.

"We've come to ask you about the angels," said Sam. Chuck opened the door. He smiled a thin smile at Sam and nodded to Bobby. Apparently from his visions he knew who he was. When he saw Gabriel he shrunk back.

"What are you doing bringing one of those here!" he exclaimed retreating into his house. Sam followed him in. Without invitation, the others came through the door too. Chuck's house was a mess. There were papers strewn over the couch and a computer table in the closest room. There were half empty mugs of tea everywhere and more dirty dishes. He looked kind of messy as well. He was wearing baggy sweatpants and a worn robe. His beard hadn't been shaved for a while and he was pale. Sam looked over at his cluttered dining room table and spotted a few empty beer bottles.

"Not getting out much are you?" asked Sam

"Me? No, I prefer hanging out in here, writing…" which he said unnecessarily. It didn't look like he did much else. Sam decided not to pry further. "So, what are you guys doing here?" asked Chuck crossing his arms and standing a few feet away from them.

"We're here because Raphael and his followers are attacking other angels, and we wanted to know if you've been overhearing their plans." Chuck cringed. He certainly remembered his guardian Raphael…and how he murdered Castiel right in front of him.

"I hear a lot of things," said Chuck vaguely. "What kind of info are you looking for?" he shot Gabriel a wary look.

"A location," said Gabriel, finally speaking. His voice sounded slightly threatening; more like menacing. Chuck looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face, like he was wondering why Gabriel was involved. Sam spoke before he could ask.

"Castiel got attacked, he's really ill. Raphael took his grace; we've got to get it back." Chuck's face filled with an expression of understanding.

"That makes sense," he said. "I have been hearing a few things, mostly it's a broadcast of names; angels that they must be hunting down." He stared at Gabriel. "You must be tricky; your name hasn't been called."

"That…" said Gabriel dropping his tone to one of almost boredom. "Or, they know better than to mess with me." When he said this hints of his power crept back into his voice.

"Honestly, I don't know if I want to get involved in this. They would find out I told you." He looked timid when he said this. Sam didn't really blame him.

"Chuck…he's gonna die," said Sam quietly. Chuck frowned unhappily. Sam tried to remember if Chuck had any real moments of friendship with Castiel. Sam certainly didn't count the time that he exploded in his house. Besides that? not many. But he knew everything Castiel did to help them out. Chuck shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

Gabriel puckered his lips in an annoyed slash amused way then drew his archangel blade swiftly. He didn't hold it to Chuck's throat but he swung it nimbly, playing with it. There was a metallic swoosh through the air, and it glinted in the dim light that was creeping through the drawn curtains. It was something to admire, and almost fear. Gabriel's face was passive but Sam knew; the flash of the blade was a threat, that Gabriel was serious….and deadly. Chuck gulped as he saw the blade. He cleared his throat.

"Okay. I'll help, but I want you guys to angel-proof my house."

"What, so I can't return to visit you? Some host you are," said Gabriel in a trickster-like voice. Chuck fake laughed but it really wasn't funny. Sam knew that Gabriel was definitely someone he didn't want coming back.

"Sure," said Sam. "We'll do it after. So, what do you know besides the names?"

"Well…" he said pondering. "They keep talking about some sort of…holy arsenal? I don't really understand it much; does that mean anything to you?" Gabriel nodded solemnly, his expression was tight and on edge.

"The holy weapons of heaven." He said calmly. "They were stolen. I know that whoever has the weapons has the power to win any civil war, and certainly use them to get to purgatory." Sam thought back to what he knew about them. Suddenly he remembered something from a couple months back.

"Balthazar stole them and hid them. He tricked us so he could give them to…" he paused, a whole new wave of comprehension dawning on him. "…Castiel." He finished. Gabriel looked at him.

"You didn't think to mention that before now?" he asked, agitated.

"Well, I didn't know it was relevant before now. I didn't know what they were after."

"Maybe the hit on Cas wasn't just for laughs," piped up Bobby. Sam almost forgot he was there; but Bobby was an ultimate observer type.

"Do you think he told them where they were?" asked Sam.

"…No, I don't think so. They would have used the powers already. I would have overheard something like that," said Chuck.

"What else do you know?" pressed Gabriel. His voice was slightly abrasive. Sam thought that he should probably take it down a notch but as he thought of it, they had been gone for a while now. And time was just something Castiel didn't have.

"They are trying to conceal things from us prophets," said Chuck. "I don't know much more about their plan besides the angel hunt and the weapons."

"A location," pressed Gabriel. His patience was fading. Chuck looked like he was slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I am hearing one thing..but it's odd." Sam stared at him. "Alright fine, but I told you so. I keep hearing about…Bass…and Lakes…" they all stared at him.

"Seriously dude…what?" asked Sam. Gabriel looked frustrated.

Bobby said in a sarcastic voice, "I doubt that the angels' fishing skills are involved in…let's see? The apocalypse?" Sam tried not to smile.

"Well, there you have it. I wasn't able to get much but that's it."

There was a long pause then Gabriel said, "Alright, well, if that's all you have to tell us, we should get back to Castiel." It was clear that Gabriel felt like this was a dead end…a waste of time. But from Sam's experience with the supernatural, and the freaky stuff they encountered, you could never be certain what was a clue or not…until you…

"I'm going to research it when we get back, we shouldn't write it off yet," he said. Chuck looked slightly mollified by Sam's suggestion.

"Tell me what you find, now I really want to know," said Chuck.

"We'll send someone over in a few to angel proof your house," said Sam. They looked around and suddenly Gabriel wasn't with them. For a moment, real fear sunk into Sam and caused his head to spin. What if Gabriel always intended to leave them stranded somewhere? What if this was all some hoax, the caring-brother act he was wearing on his sleeve? Maybe he was working for Raphael. But before Sam and Bobby could exchange dumbfounded expressions he was back. Sam gave an exasperated annoyed sigh. Gabriel shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" he said defensively. "I figured I could do it faster," he said. Sam glanced down at Gabriel's hand. He saw for a moment that it was bleeding but in another moment, it had healed. Oh how he wished Castiel could do that again. Gabriel used his vessel's blood to put up the seals.

"Erm…thanks I guess," said Chuck uncomfortably. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I made them invisible don't worry…" he said. "Anyway, let's get out of here," he said unceremoniously. Well, would he be the trickster without his rude attitude?

"Thanks Chuck, we really appreciate it. I'll call if we need anything else."

"Yeah, no problem," said Chuck in a timid voice. He was staring at Gabriel again. Sam thought, _perfect time to leave. _A moment later, one touch from Gabriel sent him spinning back through space to Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

**Fact: Hermione's daughter's name is the name I've had picked out for my future daughter since I was 15. **


	10. Chapter 10: Fish

**Chapter 10: Fish**

Dean heard voices rising from the stairs. He opened his eyes.

He had leaned forward onto Castiel's bed and fallen asleep on his folded arms. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his sore neck. _How long was I asleep?_ He wondered. He glanced over at Castiel to see that he was still sleeping. He leaned forward and rested the back of his hand lightly on Castiel's forehead. It was still pretty warm, but also not as dangerously hot as he was hours before. _Hours._ He thought. _It feels more like days._ This whole thing had pretty much snowballed from the moment he heard Castiel say his name in his dreams. A deep sickening unexpected thought crept on him too quickly for him to stop himself. _What if it's the last thing he will say too?_ Dean felt sick and also suddenly much more alert and awake. Fear will do that to you; fear from harsh realities racing straight at you. _Like the impala on a stretch of tar._ He thought. His tendency to banish unpleasant things from his thoughts finally caught up with his musings. _No, there won't be a last word from him yet, not on my watch. _Andwith that he rose and swept silently out of the room to join the others.

He found them standing in a circle in the kitchen. Sam nodded his head at him.

"Hey," he said briskly.

"Hey, so did you get anything good?" he asked. Gabriel cut across him.

"How's Castiel?" he asked.

"He's sleeping right now, still battling the fever but we aren't in the red zone," said Dean. Gabriel nodded.

"So, we have a little research to do I guess…" said Bobby in a voice heavy with doubt. Sam frowned significantly at Dean.

"Lemmie guess, no location?" said Dean disappointedly. Gabriel was wearing a sour impatient expression. It pretty much confirmed it.

"Yeah, Chuck wasn't making any sense. He talked about…" Bobby paused and looked at Sam with an incredulous expression on his face.

"…fish," finished Sam in a clipped tone. Dean stared at them.

"Are you serious?" he asked blankly.

"Deadly," said Gabriel simply. Dean took a moment to feel slightly intimidated by Gabriel's sullen yet dangerous demeanor. Before he banished that thought too.

"Perfect…" groaned Dean. Sam looked like the gears in his head were turning. _He has the nerd look, _thought Dean. Instead of asking he waited for Sam to say whatever it was.

"Dean, I think there's more to it. I mean we've had odd leads before," he spoke as Dean predicted.

Dean considered it.

"Alright, why don't you hit the net then," he said. Sam nodded and went outside to the impala to retrieve his laptop. _Good to have a nerd_. Thought Dean appreciatively. He turned to Gabriel.

"Say Chuck's….fish…clue leads us to a location. What's your plan? Barge in guns a-blazing?" he asked.

"No," said Gabriel. "I'm gonna go tail their asses, find out some more info; see if I can spot Castiel's grace." He looked determined. Not an ounce of fear in him. Dean felt unease.

"You know, if you do see it, you can't go after it alone, no matter how alluring the idea seems…" he waited for Gabriel's reaction. He seemed to be working his jaw. He clearly was not happy, being told what he should and shouldn't do from a human. Dean wondered if he was thinking about his last encounter with Lucifer before he died. _And that was only with one angel_, thought Dean. _Though, A badass one. _Dean also supposed that he was thinking about how little time they had and his dying brother upstairs. The clock was ticking. He seemed to swallow whatever it was that was pissing him off and pulled a convincing but forced trickster expression.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Of course I wouldn't go after ten plus angels myself. It would be suicide. You guys will need to distract them so I can make a break for Raphael. No doubt he will be the one holding the grace," he said. _Perfect_, thought Dean. _Point-man._ But he also supposed that if there was anyone most likely to off Raphael, it was another archangel. _Well, we are good at distracting, seeing as they all are out to kill us. How could they resist the opportunity? _Sam came back in and trooped into the library, carrying his laptop under his arm.

"Dude, I'm starving," he complained.

"Me too," said Dean realizing at that moment how much he was.

"So am I," piped up Bobby. "I'll go make some sandwiches," he said as he drifted over to the refrigerator. Gabriel turned away but Dean saw him roll his eyes. He must feel encumbered by these humans with human needs.

"I seriously doubt that Bass and Lake will lead to anything…" he said quietly. Then he turned abruptly and headed for the stairs. _Castiel_, thought Dean. He watched him go with a sad and sympathetic expression. Then he tried to snap himself out of the plummeting spirits that were taking hold of him. He went into the library. Sam was sitting hunched at a table peering at his computer.

"Anything good?" asked Dean.

"Not yet, but I'm not giving up yet," he said distractedly.

"What are we gonna do if this doesn't work?" asked Dean. "How can we find Raphael? Try to talk to Balthazar? What other connections do we have?" he asked. It was true. Chuck and Balthazar were the only two left that could offer them information. It was a very sticky situation. Dean pulled up a chair and stared off into space for a few moments. Then, finally, Sam spoke urgently.

"Dean, I think I've got something…" he said. Dean rose immediately and swept around the table to stare at the screen. Sam had a MapQuest up.

"What's that?" he asked hopefully.

"Believe it or not…there is a place called Bass Lake road."

"No shit?" said Dean. He was pleased to get a lead.

"It's in Minneapolis. About 4 hours away from here."

"That's not too bad," said Dean before he realized a second later that Gabriel would zap them there. He preferred driving though. _We don't really have time to go on 4 hour trips_, he thought sadly. Sam clicked a few more times than typed something into google. After a few more moments he made an incredulous sound.

"Oh dude, no way…" he said excitedly.

"What?" asked Dean as he leaned forward. Sam clicked again and pulled up a website. Dean squinted and saw a picture of a church at the top. He read the headline. St. Raphael's Church. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" he exclaimed. Even though this guy was a saint and not a mutant-ninja-turtle douche bag angel, it still seemed like it wasn't a coincidence. "Dude how much of an ego do you have? Wow," he continued. Sam was looking energized.

"Dude, I bet the angels are gathering there. It's so damn obvious, why do you think they made it so undisguised?" he asked.

"I dunno. Maybe it wouldn't be to people like us. He didn't count on us finding out about the Bass Lake from Chuck." _Oh how we're full of surprises_, he thought smugly.

"Maybe," continued Sam, "He picked an obvious spot for the angels to gather…you know, the ones who follow him."

"But wouldn't it also scare the others away? If he's got a powerful well-known home base? I mean he's trying to hunt them down isn't he?" said Dean.

"Not if they also didn't know about the Bass Lake. I doubt he's broadcasting his location to all of them. Besides, it didn't stop him from getting to Castiel." Dean thought for a few minutes. How the hell did Castiel get away? _If he was surrounded by ten to twenty angels how could he have managed that? _A tiny voice replied to him; a very uneasy thought. _What if it was what they intended? To make him an example, to poison him so he suffered a painful death….to set up a trap for us. _He gulped. Raphael was a tricky bastard. It made too much sense. He was right of course. There was no way they were just going to let him die. He needs the grace. _We just have to come up with our own surprises then._ At that point, one of their biggest surprises spoke unexpectedly from the back of the room.

"It sounds just like Raphael. But he was a fool to supply his address that way. I'm going to find him." His voice was kinda funny. And also bitter. Dean felt like he shouldn't look back at him for some reason. But he did anyway. He was right. Gabriel seemed choked up again. His eyes looked slightly red and they also burned with emotion. _Castiel must be hurting pretty bad_, thought Dean as his stomach twisted. He looked away immediately. He didn't wanna piss Gabriel off. He looked back at Sam to see that he also turned his gaze hastily back to his laptop. They were very alike. Gabriel huffed an annoyed and slightly painful sigh; one that belonged to a burdened soul.

"I'm going to spy on them. It's time to find out the inner workings of his sadistic plan. Then we can re-assemble and form a game plan…" he said it briskly. Dean wanted to tell him that he should probably wait, that it was bad to rush off when so emotionally torn. But Gabriel's fierce expression was enough to convince him that he should leave it alone. So he did.

"You going right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll stake out the place and find a good spying spot. I'm sure that they'll gather when night falls."

"You gonna come back and fill us in after? Or just go form a plan yourself?" asked Sam cautiously. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm coming back. And yes I'm leaving now," he said stepping forward. Dean stepped forward.

"Good luck Gabriel, whatever you do don't get caught. Then Sam and I would have to come get you and that sucks." He nodded understandingly.

"Do you…wanna say goodbye to Cas? In case…." Sam just dropped the sentence not able or needing to finish the statement. Dean knew that it was likely that Castiel could die before he came back.

"I have, all taken care of," he said in a tone that indicated that that part of the conversation was closed. Dean felt concerned._ He's clever_, Dean assured himself. _He won't get caught._ After a moment Gabriel nodded then turned on the spot. There was the slightest flutter of wings and he was gone; the trickster-spy bent on destroying Raphael.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait friends. Busy busy! College on Sunday (BAH), chores, hanging with friends. The end of summer motions. Oh yeah and I devoted my weekend to rubber ducks. That's right. If you wanna know my fellow Supernatural fans then go on fb and type in ducknation. Jensen and Jared are sillies.

And can I say WHAT A TRAILER! Holy cow, Kiss your Cass Goodbye? No freakin' way I am! I'm going to take season 7 pretty hard. I'm very worried about its course of action….

And the late night rant ends….

**Fact: On a past vacation I fell in love with Arizona. It wasn't the dry heat or the Grand Canyon, not even the gorgeous red rocks of Sedona, but the stars at night, which stole my heart. There were so many shooting stars…and a sparkling Milky Way…**


End file.
